


Bride to Be

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Hello There [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bride to Be

As you sat there, something felt _wrong_. Like you shouldn’t be there, but that couldn’t be right, could it? You were supposed to be here. Your love had told you so, but why couldn’t you remember his name. Shaking your head, you stood up and sighed. It would all work out. Hearing the door open, you turned to see one of the most beautiful women you had ever seen. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and an amazing smile. “Hello, I’m Calista.” She told you. “Jasper told me to bring you something to drink and help you get ready.”

“Ready for what?” You asked.

“Well, your wedding, of course.” She coo’d, handing you a drink. 

You looked down in it. Something in your gut yelled at you. Jasper wasn’t who you loved. Was it? No. You loved Crowley, but he didn’t want you. Licking your lips, you raised the drink to your lips. As you drank, your doubts started to fade. “When is the wedding?” You asked, setting the goblet down.

Calista looked pleased with herself. “Sundown, dear.” She told you. “We have to get you a dress, get your hair done. Oh, this shall be so much _fun_!” 

* * *

Back at the hotel, the boys were doing their best to stay composed. Judging by Crowley’s reaction, he hadn’t dropped her off because he didn’t care. So, what the hell was going on with him? Dean groaned, looking down at the map of the area. “What should we do?” He asked Sam, who shrugged.

“Looks like our best bet is to just charge in. What else could we do?” He was out of ideas. “Think Cas could get us in there?”

Dean’s head shot up. “That’s it! _CAS_! Get your feathery ass down here.” He hollered, hoping that the angel was listening.

“What seems to be the problem?” Cas asked, not even fully greeting the brothers.

“Did you put that anti angel symbol crap on Y/N?” Dean asked, his voice rushed.

Cas shook his head. “She wouldn’t allow it. Said if I did she’d shove an angel blade up my ass.” Sam had to smirk at Cas’s expression and tone with that. It was like he had to emotional response to that. “I thought it wise not to anger her.”

Dean grinned. “Good. She was kidnapped. Think you can spring her?” He asked.

“Kidnapped by who?” Cas asked, tilting his head.

“The witches that we’re hunting.” Sam sighed. “Her and Dean were checking the place out. Dean came back. She didn’t.”

Cas nodded. “I see.”

“So, can you pop in and get her?” Dean asked impatiently. Without answering, he was gone. Dean groaned, really hating when he did that.

You jumped when Cas appeared next to you. “Cas? Are you here for the wedding?” You asked, smiling. Calista looked pissed. Cas flung her with ease into a wall. “What the hell, Cas?” You snapped.

“You’re coming back to the motel, Y/N.” He said, his voice slightly rough. Before you had time to protest, his arm was around your waist and you were no longer in your room.

Looking around, you furrowed your brows. “Cas! Bring me back.” You poked him in the chest. “I have to pick out my dress.”

Dean was the first to speak. “ _Dress_?” He asked.

“For my _wedding_ , silly.” You were speaking like this was old news. Dean’s eyes shot to Sam, and then Cas. “Jasper will be waiting. The wedding is at sundown.”

“Dean, I suggest you get ahold of Crowley.” Sam warned.

At his voice, you looked angry. “ _Why_ would you want to see him? He dropped me off like an unwanted _pet_.” You crossed your arms. They stood between you and the door, and you were smart enough to know you wouldn’t get past the Winchesters, let alone an angel. You watched as the brothers shared that look. The one that you _swore_ meant they could read each other’s minds.

Sam moved towards you while Dean grabbed a chair. You fought the best you could, but you were no match for the strong hunter. As you were held down, they cuffed your hands and tied your feet to the chair. Glaring, you pulled at your restraints.

Your eyes never left Dean as he summoned Crowley. You couldn’t decide what you were feeling. One minute you were angry at them, the next you were anxious to get back to Jasper, then you were glad to be back, and so much more. It felt like the worst hangover you’d ever had. Clenching your eyes shut, you groaned.

“This had bloody be _good_.” Crowley snapped. Dean nodded to you with his chin. Turning, Crowley let out a sigh of relief.

Looking up, you raised an eyebrow. “Why is _he_ here?” You asked Sam. Bruce came over, rubbing against your leg.

“Because he was pissed when he found out you were kidnapped, Y/N.” Sam said gently. That look on his face that made it impossible to stay angry with him.

You let out a sick chuckle. “ _Why_?” You snapped, your eyes moving to Crowley. “Like I said, he dropped me off like an unwanted pet.” Crowley’s eyes seemed to sadden a bit.

“She _loves_ you, Crowley.” Dean said quietly in Crowley’s ear, his back to you. “I don’t know what they did to her, but she was talking about _marrying_ some guy named Jasper.” He filled him in. “We had to get Cas to zap over and get her.”

Crowley’s look darkened. “We’ll be in hell, boys. I suggest you off these bloody witches. They’re _lucky_ I can’t get my hands on them.” Your eyes didn’t leave Crowley’s. Your anger and hurt filling them. Why would you want to go back to hell with him? He had made it clear that he wanted you gone. Hadn’t he?

“I shall assist them. There were too many for just the two of them to take them on. If I can disrupt the wards, will you send help?” Cas asked Crowley. They didn’t get along, but they could tolerate each other when they had a common goal.

He looked to the angel. “You get those wards down and there won’t be a bloody witch left within _twenty_ miles.” Crowley responded, venom in his voice. It sent shivers down your spine. When his hand touched your shoulder, you jumped slightly. “I’ll be waiting, boys.” He said, snapping his fingers.

Your stomach lurched when you had made it to hell. For such a short trip, literally instant, you got wicked motion sickness. At least this time. Normally it wasn’t too bad. Looking around, you didn’t recognize the room you were in. It wasn’t your room, but you’d figured that you technically didn’t have a room anymore. Seeing your confusion, he stood a couple feet in front of you. “We’re in _my_ room, love.” He said.

“Why would you bring be here?” You snapped, extremely annoyed that you were still tied up.  "You didn’t want me here before. Jasper _wants_ me with him. Why would you deny me that?“

“You think I didn’t want you here?” He snapped. “You think that I want you off marrying some _witch_?” You could tell you’d made him extremely angry. “He doesn’t want you, Y/N! He just picked you because you’re _gorgeous_.” Crowley sighed.

You swallowed. “You _made_ me leave. Acted like you didn’t care. Jasper took me in. He _loves_ me.” Your voice was soft, and barely above a whisper. You felt like you wanted to cry…but couldn’t.

Crowley moved closer to you and leaned so his hands were on the arm rest, his face mere inches from yours. “Don’t you _dare_ presume to know how I feel towards you.” He said, his voice hitting you deeply. “You think I’d give just anyone one of my hounds? One bred from the _finest_ bloodline?” You’d never actually thought of hellhounds breeding. For some reason you were just sure that they…happened. Who knew. “Jasper doesn’t love you. He doesn’t even _know_ you.” He damn near growled.

Your mind was battling itself. The more he spoke, the more your head hurt. It felt like it would split in two at any minute. Snapping your eyes shut, you let out a scream. Crowley’s eyes widened as he watched you. What was wrong with you? He stood up straight, zapping your restraints off. It wasn’t like you could go anywhere. You were in hell. As soon as your hands were free, they shot to your head. “Where’s Jasper?” You gasped.

Crowley moved to you, actually worrying now. He had hoped that you would just snap out of it. Lifting you in his arms, he set you in his bed. You started to cry, not knowing what you needed. All you knew was that Jasper was the one that could make it stop. Snapping his fingers, he was back in the motel room. “We have a problem, boys.” The anger had faded just a bit towards them, worry taking over.

“ _What_?” Dean asked, wondering what else could possibly go wrong.

“He’s given her something. She’s in _excruciating_ pain. If we don’t find the cure soon, I fear her body will shut down.” He told them, swallowing.

Sam’s face fell. “What do we need?” He asked.

Crowley shook his head. “Until we know what they gave her, I won’t know. I’ll have my best men look into everything they can. If they can’t find it, I’ll need _you_ to find what they gave her. Chances are, it’s what they’re giving everyone.” He explained. “I’m not leaving her side. Unless the wards are down, or you have what I need, do. _Not_. Summon. Me.” The boys nodded.

Back in hell, you had curled under the blankets in Crowley’s bed. He sat next to you, moving a strand of hair from your face. You were sleeping at the moment, but he could tell that it wasn’t peaceful. His heart broke for you. Before he returned to you he had ordered his men to work non-stop to find out anything they could. They knew anyone who failed him would end up hellhound chow. Bruce had been left in the motel for the time being. Hellhounds were very protective of their owners, and the last thing he needed was an over protective puppy on his hands. Sighing, he continued stroking your hair. “We’ll figure this out love. Or they’ll be hell to pay. I can promise you that.” He knew that there were ways around this, ways to bring you back, but you were a hunter. What hunter would want to be brought back as a demon?

If that’s what it came to, he’d deal with your wrath.


End file.
